Billy Goldman
Billy Goldman is a aspiring ventriloquist in the episode "The Ventriloquist's Dummy". Early Life When he was child, Billy was present with his parents during the last show of the ventriloquist Mr. Ingles and his puppet Morty. Impressed, the little boy visits the ventriloquist in the backstage for an autograph and announces him to want to become too ventriloquist when he will be adult against the advice of her mother who wants that he becomes a doctor. Mr Ingles tells him that they can see again one day to give him some advice to begin his futur carreer. The same night, when returned to the house, at the time of going to sleep, Billy witnesses a curious fire ravaging the theater. Fifteen years later, a adult Billy and his own puppet Tim visits Mr. Ingles for to exauce the old promise. However, the old artist was become a cyclotimic and misanthropic man because his own career was finish. The fire where a woman was dead, made him lose the hand, covered by a bag, with which he livened up Morty. Billy persuad the old man to assist to his own puppet show for to have advice and encouragements from his idol. A little moved, the old man accept. Billy don't notice that Mr. Ingles speak with Morty like it was a real person. However, lacking of self confidence on stage, Billy gives a performance qualified mediocre by the public. At the bar, the old veteran advice him to abandon his career. Disillusioned, the young man throws his puppet in a truck before to be alerted by the shouts of people. A woman with extracted throat is found dead in a car smelling the gasoline, implying a fire attempt. Billy remembers her as the woman who flirted with the old man in the bar, and thinks that Mr. Ingles plausibly murdered her as the other woman in the fire. Returning to visit the old man, Billy surprise him trying and prevent him to prick himself with a syringe, demand explication on the two murders evidenced by a same gasoline smell on the old man. Mr. Ingles pretend to be innocent in this affair and accuse Morty. Justifying that Morty had a mortal hatred for women because he was psychotic. Believing the old man to be schizophrenic, Billy search the box where is ordely Morty for to demonstrate that is was only a puppet. Billy don't see that the man hold a butcher's knife under his back and that the puppet had no head, only a mask and discover the macabre truth: Morty is the deformed siamese brother of Mr. Ingles, localized in his allegedly lost hand. Morty was also a psychotic and misogynist monster who had killed the two women and Mr. Ingles had started the fire for to hide Morty, fearing to be exploited into freak circus. Also the puppet show was the best solution. During fifteen years, the false ventriloquist had used drugs morphine for to tranquilize Morty who had bloody influence on him. Accidently, the visit of Billy had interrupt it. However, Billy persuad the old man to fight against his brother. Mr. Ingles cut his living hand. Ironically, Morty was not dead, supernaturally lively and fast in spite of his small size and enjoyed his new autonomy by extracting the throat of his brother with his particularly sharpened jaw. Succeeding in capturing him, Billy tries to kill Morty with a chopper. But caught up by his ambition, he decides otherwise when Morty suggests him a pact for a puppet show under the promise that it's Billy who control him. Fate Associate with Morty, his new puppet show was a success...until Morty remark a woman and change his pact by creating a painful fusion with Billy's hand under the eyes of a schocked public. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Bobcat Goldthwait and Courtney Mellinger. *Bobcat Goldthwait was also a Guest-Star along with Lee Arenberg (Marty Slash), Sam Kinison (Marty Slash's conscience) and Lewis Arquette (Ernest Feeley). in Married With Children with Katey Sagal (Kilbasser). Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Season 2 Guest stars Category:Show and Circus Performers Category:Freaks